Experiment X
by Zamgi
Summary: Bulma Brief, known worldwide for her genius and beauty, has started a new experiment that could end in nothing or lead to a whole new adventure. Meanwhile, Dr. Briefs is helping a new friend solve the mystery of an ancient civilization with some unintenti
1. Chapter 1

"Just a little to the left.. and . got it!" Bulma squealed in triumph as the robotic arm, controlled by yours truly, successfully deposited her newest specimen in the orangery built in her lab.  
  
"Bulma, sweetheart, I don't mean to criticize but what exactly are you doing with a greenhouse and your mothers potted plants in you lab?" questioned Dr. Briefs as he approached her from behind.  
  
"It's my latest experiment! I call it Experiment X Isn't it exciting? I'm trying to create a rapid growing hybrid that can be grown with a minimal amount of sunlight!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous dear? Once that thing starts to grow you might not be able to keep up with it." Dr. Briefs didn't know if his daughter's latest experiment was the product of genius or of her mother's spring fever gardening spree mixed with a little boredom.  
  
"Not to worry. First I, as of yet have not succeeded in causing any of my specimens to grow any faster but in case I do I left myself a failsafe. I constructed a special growth hormone that can be administered to cause that plant to grow faster, but if it grows to fast just simply discontinue the treatment and growth will return to normal. I hope. Well I haven't done it yet and if it gets out of hand I can barrow mom's weed killer."  
  
"Just don't do anything drastic while I'm off world. I wouldn't want to come back to a planet that looks like the Jameson's back yard." Dr. Briefs chuckled at what he had thought had been a sly joke.  
  
"Where exactly are you going again?" asked Bulma as she manipulated the robotic arm to come around again.  
  
"I'm going to the Inter-Planetary Alliance meeting on Zoren-Prim. Since Chikkuyu joined three years ago trade agreements have been fluctuating. It's hi time things get settled around here."  
  
"Well I hope you have fun and get what ever it is you have to done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have geranium to water." 


	2. Chapter 2

Inter-Planetary Alliance, Zoren-Prim: It had been a long two weeks of debate after debate but at last it was over with the outcome in Chikkuyu's favor. Dr. Briefs was looking forward to getting home as soon as possible, given that he had a home to com back to. The last time he had talked with Bulma she had succeeded in growing a geranium to the size of a rhododendron bush. He hoped to Kami that he wouldn't come home to a giant terrarium.  
  
"Um excuse me, Dr. Briefs?" Dr. Briefs turned to find a rather tall pale purple alien standing behind him. "You are Dr. Briefs, correct?"  
  
"Why yes I am. Is there something I can do for you?" Dr. Briefs looked the man over cautiously. If there was one thing he had learned it was that everyone had an agenda of their own.  
  
"I've heard that you're an exceptional scientist on your world and was wondering if you could give me your professional opinion on a certain object that has come into my position."  
  
Never one to let a new alien peace of technology go un explored Dr. Briefs forgot all about his worries of home. Bulma was a big girl and a genius to boot. Besides, what could go wrong with a couple of house plants?  
  
Chikkuyu, Capsule Corporation:  
  
"Hey Mike, can you give me a spanner-wrench form the tool box over on counter?" Bulma waved vaguely in the opposite direction.  
  
"And just what are you doing, may I ask?" asked Michel as he retrieved the needed tool.  
  
"What does it look like dumb ass? Attaching a new sensor to this glass pain and calking all the joints."  
  
"I can see that. I was wondering why you were hanging or the sealing when there is a ladder right here."  
  
"Yes but this is more fun," countered Bulma as she swung back and forth.  
  
"As you wish. I was just coming to tell you that your father just called to say that he was taking a short side trip with a new acquaintance of his to take a look at some sort of 'device' that was uncovered on Teile-say. He should be back on Thursday."  
  
"Well I'm happy for him. He needs to do something for himself sometime. Mom and I can do just fine while he takes a little time off."  
  
"I think he needs to do a little more for himself. Kami only knows how taxing that Alliance meeting was for him," commented Mike as he headed for the exit.  
  
"Hey Mike! Before you leave I wonted to go over some ideas and theories with you." Bulma started to fumble around with the ropes in an attempt to undo a knot. "I'll be down just as soon as – OH SHIT!" Bulma suddenly dropped from mikes view as she free fell into a pile of boxes and other paraphernalia that had previously been packing materials in which her newest plants had arrived in. Fearing the worst, Mike ran around the enclosure only to be met by flailing arms and legs sticking out of a box full of Styrofoam peanuts. Not being able to contain himself, Mike doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Michel Corvin! Are you laughing at me?!" the indignant shriek of a pissed off Bulma Briefs echoed from inside the box. "When ... I... get my hands... on ... you...." Bulma continued to struggle against her fluffy captors with little success. Finally she gave up and yelled at her assistant to, "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" to which he replied by tipping the box over, spilling it's cargo out onto the lab floor.  
  
"Hey, didn't you—" Mike was cut off by a swift kick to the shins.  
  
"Don't even say a word!" commanded Bulma as she picked herself up off the floor.  
  
"I was only going to say that I thought you told that new guy to move all this stuff this morning. Sheesh! You don't have to be so violent." He sent her a hurt glair as he rubbed his sore shin.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought you were going to gloat and yeas I did tell Steve to move all this crap. Remind me to give him a raise." Bulma rubbed her elbow irritably  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Besides having packing peanuts where they don't belong and the world's biggest paper cut, then ya. It was actually kind of fun."  
  
"Fun though it may be, please try to control yourself and refrain from making this a regular occurrence."  
  
"I'm touched by your concern Mike. I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried about you; you're built like a tank. This place is a mess though." Mike ducked just in time as terracotta pot went sailing over his head, smashing into the far wall. Bulma's frantic search for more objects to hurl at her assistant's head was interrupted by her mother carrying a plate of edibles. Michel took the opportunity to remove himself from the line of fire and offer his assistants to Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Coward!" muttered Bulma under her breath, shooting him a glair that promised a slow death by gruesome torture.  
  
"What was that dear?" asked Mrs. Briefs, fully aware that she had interrupted a little tiff. Many a foolish person regarded only her outward beauty and cheerful airiness, overlooking the sharp mind of a wife and mother.  
  
"Nothing mother, just muttering to myself. What brings you down here?" Bulma asked, grabbing a scone Mike was reaching for, taking a big bite.  
  
"Well you didn't come up for lunch and I guessed that you must be busy so I brought you something to eat. You're just like your father. Always forgetting to eat or even sleep when you're working on a project. Well I'll leave you two to your work. I have cookies to bake!" Mrs. Briefs smiled brightly at her daughter before puttering out of the room.  
  
"Ok," sighed Michel as her sank into a chare, "what exactly did you want to discuss."  
  
"Oh! Right. Well I was thinking that it would be cool to create a few hybrids to test my new growth hormone on. We could us my newly grown giant pitcher plant as a base and build from there."  
  
"How do you even know that, that monstrosity in there will be a suitable base for such an experiment?" questioned Michel apprehensively. There was no way he was going to do a whole butt-load of work if the experiment wasn't going to work in the first place.  
  
"So far with all the species I've experimented on, this specific species of plant, so far, is the only one to accept foreign tissue and integrate it into the treated cite."  
  
"So what are we waiting for? It sounds like you've got this all planed out."  
  
"Well I really don't want to do anything until the botany specialist I just hired gets here. No use doing things twice."  
  
"Who'd you hire?"  
  
"Her name is Chi Kuro, she's Japanese but has been living in the Columbian rainforest for the past eleven years when her father moved there to head up some 'secret project'. Evidently she's tired of the place and wants a change of scenery for a little while before she takes over for her father. She should be here tonight."  
  
"Well, until she gets here I have other things I can be doing and you can water that monstrosity you've made." Michel gathered a few documents and capsules together and headed to quiet of his office. Kami, a few minutes in the presence of the rambunctious blue haired beauty and he was already ready another vacation. 


	3. Chapter 3

"This I fascinating!" exclaimed Dr. Briefs as he studied the strange cylinder in his hand. The intricate yet graceful markings that adorned the outside seemed to describe the use of the cylinder but were, at present, undeciphered.  
  
"Can you tell me anything about it?" asked Ildorve Dovren, the Fedor-sai Rep. He'd been hovering over Dr. Briefs shoulder for the past four hours while the good doctor inspected the device.  
  
After finding the artifact in what was thought to be an exhausted site, Ildorve had become the envy of the archeological community of his world as well as several others. It proved that there were intelligent inhabitants long before the Fedor-jin arrived.  
  
"This device is rather remarkable," muttered Dr. Briefs. Suddenly he turned to Ildorve. "Before I make any conclusions I want you to tell me about the history of your planet. No grate detail is needed until you get to when you found this but I would like to know about its origin."  
  
"Well, ok. There's really not that much to tell I'm afraid." Ildorve took a seat across from the doctor and sat in quiet contemplation for a few seconds. "As you must know by now, my race is not indigenous to this planet. The fact that three-fourths of this planet is covered in cities and settlements of an ancient culture, dating back three thousand years, is evidence in and of it's self. Over the past three hundred and seventy-six years that my people have dwelled on this planet we have developed an intense curiosity about the now extinct civilization. Hence all the archeologists.  
  
"Well there are so many sites that after they are explored and documented, a few of the lesser more common ones, such as stone houses and stables, are sold to the highest bidder. Many of the houses, being built of stone, are repaired and turned into homes for their new owners. Being rather wealthy I myself live in one such house and had not planed on buying another, but when I saw the newest site recently opened for purchase there was just something about it. It wasn't like the other dwellings that had been excavated so far. It had the typical courtyard but no stables or other additional buildings typical to the region. Another strange thing was that it was built in, no, around the trees. Now one thing I must tell you is that certain species of trees on Fedor-sai grow at such an incredibly slow rate and the forest the house is located in is estimated to be well over five-thousand years old. Seeing as the house was build around certain trees with enough room to grow for quite some time says something about the people who lived here. Unfortunately this is the only dwelling, so far, to be found in the trees.  
  
"Any way, the site was being sold for the merest fraction of the price a normal ancient dig sites go for. You see my people, although scientific in most areas, are still somewhat suppositious. They believe that spirits live in the trees of the very old forests on Fedor-sai and refuse to spend any large amounts of time, much less the nights, in such places. Consequently the site was considered almost valueless and was put up for sale. I, being of the mind that whatever it is that lives in the trees has so far shown it's self to be harmless, bought the place.  
  
"After purchasing it, I went over it with a fine tooth comb and found absolutely nothing. In the end it was my pet jenkido1 that made the find. I thought at first that she was chasing an insect or something until she started to claw at a stone near the floor. There was a small chink in- between the bricks and I thought that Mikarie, my jenkido, was after house maurrie. Not wanting any of the vermin in my new house I pried the brick away to find this," he motioned to the cylinder. "There was one strange thing though. Mikarie kept on rubbing on and licking the thing. It got so bad I had to lock her up at home in one of the closets."  
  
"Interesting," mumbled Dr. Briefs as he inspected the bottom of the device. Suddenly there was a sharp click and the top became loose. Dr. Briefs removed the lid to fine four little covered compartments situated around what seemed to be a computer chip.  
  
"Oh my," was all Ildorve could manage for several minutes until he realized that he had no clue what it was. "Ok, now that it's open, what is it?"  
  
"It's some sort of storage device I believe. The chip in the center should contain information on the contents in these four compartments."  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to get it working?"  
  
"Not with the technology and resources on this planet. Back home I could probably jury-rig something and if I couldn't I'm sure my daughter could figure something out. She the queen of jury-rigging. If you'd like you can accompany me home so we could have a better look at this."  
  
"Hm," Ildorve thought about the proposition for a few moments. "I suppose I could do any work that needs to be done aver the IPCN2."  
  
"I can have an office set up for you with a secure channel," offered Dr. Briefs. Truth be told he liked his new alien friend. He may not have been the most scientifically inclined individual on the planet but he was a rather nice change from the few, rather boring, assistance that helped in his lab, aside from his daughter that is.  
  
"Well I really would like to figure out what this thing is, and I've never been to Chikkuyu-sai."  
  
"Then it's settled," said Dr. Briefs as he replaced the lid on the device, itching to get back to his lab and take a closer look at it. Today was getting better and better.  
  
Vegeta-sai; Third-class Training Quarters:  
  
"—so my old man got really pissed and said that if we didn't shape up he was going to ship us all out on the next outgoing expedition to the frontiers. Can you believe that? One little prank and he's threatening banishment!" The disgruntled Crown Prince of Saiya-jins flopped onto one of the benches to sulk.  
  
"Well it's not like this was a first offence, you four are always getting into something like this," offered Kakkorrot, one of the stronger third- class solders and a personal friend of the royal family. "Like the time you guys snuck into the ambassador from Sarde-sai's room, during a banquet in his honor, and planted traps in the closet, the bed, and the shower?"  
  
"Hey that's not fair, bringing up the past," objected the Prince.  
  
"It was last week!"  
  
The prince sighed in defeat. "So maybe we took that one a little too far."  
  
"You think? The guy had to be cut out of the shower curtain, not to mention his shocks surgically removed."  
  
"Those were not my idea so you can't blame it on me."  
  
"Ya, well it's a good thing he never got to that one. There could have been permanent damage done. What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"He was looking at our mom, that's what! Slimy bastered deserves to have his eyes gouged out and his dick cut off."  
  
"Well I guess that would make me mad a hell too. But seriously, your guys have got to lay off before you do something really bad."  
  
"I know, I know, and I've tried, but they always get me into another one of their schemes, you know?"  
  
"Not really. My brother could care less about me and would never think of asking me to help out on ones of his plots."  
  
"I guess I could just blame it on my parents for having twins.... Twice."  
  
"Well at least you're never lonely."  
  
"Ya, well that 'never lonely' translates into 'always in trouble'."  
  
"Well maybe what you need to do get away for a while."  
  
"How? With those three are always around, and it's not like it's just them. The only time any of us get into trouble is when we're all together."  
  
"Then get away from them."  
  
"Like send them to the frontier? That'd be like betraying them."  
  
"No, not send them to the frontier! Leave them here and go out on your own."  
  
"To the frontier?"  
  
"Not necessarily. You could go where ever you wanted."  
  
"Hm, sounds interesting, crazy, but interesting. Of course you'd have to come along as well."  
  
"What? Me? Why? I'm not the one with a crazed family."  
  
"No, but it was your idea and if you don't I'll make it look like you set me up to be kidnapped."  
  
"Like hell you will. I'd be killed!"  
  
"So then you're going to help me."  
  
"But—"  
  
"No buts. Now let's get busy."  
  
NOTE:  
1: Jenkido are feline like semi predatory animals with abnormally  
long tales and large ears, standing twenty four inches at the  
shoulder. Coloring changes depending on prolonged exposure to certain  
surroundings.  
  
2: IPCN stand for Inter-Planetary Communications Network.  
  
Authors Note:  
This fic is being written off the top of my head so if you have  
any suggestions or ideas they would be appreciated.  
I know that I'm not fallowing the typical style of fic even for  
an AU but it's my story so you can have a cow for all I care. Reviews  
are appreciated and they help in spurring to get the next chapter up  
on less time.  
Zamgi T 


	4. Character Bios

Here is some general info on the main characters in my story. Most of them have not been mentioned yet but don't jump on me, their coming.  
  
G= Gender, Nic= Nickname,  
  
Name: Dr. Briefs, G: M, Nic: Daddy, Height: 5' 8", Hair Color: Lavender, Eye Color: Blue, Race: Chikkuyu-jin, Occupation: Scientist, Age: 45,  
  
Name: Bulma Jenei Briefs. , G: F, Nic: BJ, Height: 5' 7", Hair Color: Aqua, Eye Color: Light Blue , Race: Chikkuyu-jin, Occupation: Scientist / Free Spirit, Age: 19,  
  
Name: Michel Corvin., G: M, Nic: Mike, Height: 6' 2", Hair Color: White Blond, Eye Color: Steel Gray, Race: Chikkuyu-jin, Occupation: Scientist / Personal Assistant to Bulma., Age: 22,  
  
Name: Chi Kuro, G: F, Nic: Chia, Height: 5' 8", Hair Color: Black, Eye Color: Dark Brown, Race: Chikkuyu-jin, Occupation: Botanist, Age: 20,  
  
Name: Ildorve Dovren, G: M, Nic: none, Height: 6' 6", Hair Color: Purple, Eye Color: Pink, Race: Fedor-jin, Occupation: Representative of Fedor-sai / Amateur Archeologist, Age: 56,  
  
Name: Vegeta Hyonzan, G: M, Nic: Geta, Height: 5' 11" , Hair Color: Black, Eye Color: Black, Race: Saiya-jin, Occupation: Crown Prince of Vegeta-sai, Age: 20,  
  
Name: Tairen Hyonzan, G: M, Nic: Tay, Height: 6' 2", Hair Color: Black, Eye Color: Hazel, Race: Saiya-jin, Occupation: Prince of Vegeta-sai, Age: 20,  
  
Name: Lanai Hyonzan, G: F, Nic: Leny, Height: 5' 8", Hair Color: Blue Black, Eye Color: Brown, Race: Saiya-jin, Occupation: Princess of Vegeta-sai, Age: 18,  
  
Name: Marika Hyonzan, G: F, Nic: Leny, Height: 5' 3", Hair Color: Auburn, Eye Color: Hazel, Race: Saiya-jin, Occupation: Princess of Vegeta-sai, Age: 18,  
  
Name: Kakkarot Heisotsu, G: M, Nic: Karrot-Head, Height: 6' 6", Hair Color: Black, Eye Color: Black, Race: Saiya-jin, Occupation: Solder, Age: 21,  
  
Name: Tydous Tory, G: M, Nic: Ty, Height: 6' 3", Hair Color: Blond and Blue, Eye Color: Clear Blue, Race: Chikkuyu-jin, Occupation: un-known, Age: under debate,  
  
Name: Cye Tory, G: M, Nic:, Height: 6' 3", Hair Color: Black and Red, Eye Color: Clear Blue, Race: Chikkuyu-jin, Occupation: un-known, Age: under debate,  
  
Name: Lykka Deloren, G: F, Nic: Sprout, Height: 5' 6", Hair Color: Red, Eye Color: Green, Race: Chikkuyu-jin / accidental hybrid, Occupation: un-known, Age: under debate,  
  
Name: Raddzeen Landerei, G: F, Nic: Raddzy, Height: 5' 9", Hair Color: Silver White, Eye Color: Depending on mood lavender to dark purple, Race: As of yet un-known, Occupation: un-known, Age: under debate, 


	5. Chapter 4

Chikkuyu-sai; Capsule Corp. Labs:  
  
Bulma Briefs, Michel Corvin and Chi Kuro sat around a small table in Bulma's office discussing the details of Experiment X, the latest product of Bulma's scientific genius to grace her imagination.  
  
"I think that your theory is a stable one and has a large probability for success," said Chi Kuro as she leafed through a ream paper containing all of Bulma's research. "I see no reason not to start on this first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Miss Kuro, what exactly, given the information, do you think will be the outcome of this venture?" asked Michel, taking a swig of cold coffee.  
  
"Call me Chi, pleas. Miss Kuro sounds so old."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm hoping the end results will be a whole new species of plant but if we don't then we'll at least have a new hybrid and a beautiful giant pitcher plant."  
  
"Well it's late and I'm sure you are worn out from your trip, so lets rap this up and call it a night, shall we?" suggested Bulma, fighting a yawn. "Chi, your things have been moved to a room down the hall from mine. You are more than welcome to stay here in the C.C. complex, but if you prefer, I could set you up in a Capsule House out back."  
  
"Here is fine if you don't mind me using your kitchen."  
  
"Oh pleas do. Kick my mother out! The tech's are starting to complain about cavities and gaining wait."  
  
"Maybe I should give her some new recipes."  
  
"Ones where the first two ingredients aren't butter and sugar I hope."  
  
"Kami No! I could never keep this figure if I ate like that!"  
  
"While listening to you two is most interesting," interrupted Mike, "it is quite late and I would like to go to bed. So, if there is nothing else to discuss I will bid you a good night."  
  
"Oh, sorry Mike. We're thought for now. Chi, I'll show you to your rooms," Bulma started to lead Chi through the maze known as the C.C. compound.  
  
"Ok, do you have a map that goes with the place, cuz I'm lost already," laughed Chi as she looked around, trying to get her bearings.  
  
"Oh don't worry; I made something to help with that."  
  
"Really? Well I suppose you must have a lot of guests stay here."  
  
"Actually I got lost once late at night on my way from the lab to my room. So many of the corridors look the same, the lights were out, I was tired, and I walked into the wrong room."  
  
"I take it the room was already occupied."  
  
"I'll tell you about it some time but it's to late now and we're at you room. The servo-bots should have all your things put away by now. There's a thin silver bracelet in the top drawer of the left nightstand. Make sure to put it on before you leave your room. It's like a GPS except it's only for Capsule Corp. I guess you could call it a CPS. Ok, that was corny. I'm leaving now." Bulma turned to leave when she suddenly stopped and turned back to Chi. "I almost forgot. The key pad lock is ready to accept any code you choose. Just don't forget it."  
  
"I won't." Chi closed her door, leaving Bulma to make her way to the comforts of her soft mattress and down comforter in the dark.  
  
Vegeta-sai; Launch Pad Five:  
  
"One simple task and you had to go fuck it up." Prince Vegeta stormed over to the main control panel of their newly procured ship, preparing it for departure. "I said a scout ship and you get this fucking monstrosity! Damn it Kakkarot! can you do nothing right! "  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, its not so bad." Kakkarot's attempt to cool Vegeta down only served to spur him on.  
  
"Kakkarot, there was a reason I chose a scout ship instead of an expedition cruiser. Namely, they're one third the size! This was a stupid idea to begin with. This contraption will be to slow to out run the guard ships orbiting the planet."  
  
"Oh lets just get going. My dad said that this ship is a prototype of the new class Z expedition ships that he designed with the help of a scientist on Chikkuyu-sai. He said it was even faster than a scout ship and was our best bet."  
  
"YOU TOLD YOUR FATHER!" Vegeta was just about to call the whole dame plan off just so he could drag his long time sparing partner's ass out onto the launch pad and beat the shit out of him, when Kakkarot reached forward and pressed the ignition button, conveniently labeled START in big bold red letters, slamming Vegeta back into his chair.  
  
"You idiot!" screamed Vegeta as he was pressed firmly into his seat. "We have no clearance! We'll be targeted by the PDU's1 the moment we reach the outer atmosphere, not to mention the guard ships on patrol and –"Vegeta was unceremoniously cut off by the sharp jolt of the ship braking out of Vegeta- sai's outer atmosphere, coming face to face with two menacing C-class Battle Cruisers. Right about the time he started to think about what he'd say to his more than likely enraged father, the intercom came to life.  
  
"This is Captain Toma of the Battle Cruiser Blood Lust wishing you happy hunting. Over and out." Much to the surprise of the two young warriors the two mammoth ships withdrew enough for the ships autopilot the right it's self and engage the mane propulsion drive, rocketing them off to an unknown preset destination.  
  
Vegeta sat in a mild state of shock for a few minutes before launching himself at his fellow delinquent. "Kakkarot, you had better start explaining what in the fucking hell is going on before I beat you into a bloody pulp!"  
  
"But Vegeta! I don't know what's going on. I thought everything was going great."  
  
"That's the problem you moron! No start talking or I'll—"  
  
"Now, now, my Prince. Let's not be hasty." Vegeta whirled around to find Kakkarot's older brother Radiz standing in the automatic doorway.  
  
"Radiz?! What the hell is going on?! If I don't get some answers I'm going to—"  
  
"Beat me to a bloody pulp?"  
  
"No, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp then I'll genison your worthless carcass out into the vacuum of space and drag you through countless galaxies by you jockstrap! Now unless you would enjoy that kind dishonor I suggest you start explaining."  
  
"If you go into the Captain's Office there's a com-channel open with your father. He'll explain everything."  
  
"He had better or your as is mine!" Vegeta stormed off the bridge leaving the two brothers to glare at each other in silence. 


	6. Just a Note

Ok so this isn't a chapter update. I'm just putting this up to tell everyone that there won't be one for a while cuz I'm in the middle of finals and there really isn't any time to write unless I wont to fail all my classes and get fired from me job. My truck is also fucked up so that adds to stress. I've been informed that I have to up my rating from GP-13 to R unless I want to get booted so look for me there. See ya. Zamgi  
  
Q's? email me at zamgi_t@dangerous-minds.com 


End file.
